the flock goes skating
by epic llamazz
Summary: just a random funny story about when the flock goes skating will their secret be found by someone   us! FANG SPOILERS!


Max pov

Me and the flock are flying somewhere over Canada when "maaaaaaaaax can we go skating?" nudge asks flying up beside me. I will not look I will not look awwww I looked shoot the bambi eyes "fine ok guys lets go skating". Yup we all have skates, skis everything we need for sports. I get a chorus of yessses woo hoos from iggy, nudge , angel and gazzy while fang has this creepy crazy, insane , I-have-an-evil-plot look in his eyes. Oh boy what did I get myself in to this time?

_later_

Fang pov

We got to the skating rink finally. It's called duff … Grover? Well it's something like that anyways we got our skates on. Now time for my evil plan to unfold.

Nudge pov

I was getting my skates on and Fang who is beside me keeps snickering to himself and looking back and forth like a crazy person. Oh. Chizz.

Iggy pov

Oh please please PLEASE don't be fang talking to himself again! Please don't be a repeat like last time.

_Flashback…_

The flock was going bowling it was good until fang started snickering. We all noticed except Dylan. "Hey Dylan! Come here I want to show you something" fang yells. He leads Dylan to the machinery area. Fang comes back out and angel asks were Dylan was fang replies he went for a fly he'll be back soon. We never saw Dylan again

_End of flashback_

"Earth to iggy! Fangs snickering again" Gazzy says. "Yup I know this is bad "I say and continue putting on my skates.

Max pov

FINALLY we were on the ice seems like everybody needed there skates tied. On the bright side Fang is snickering and talking to himself again. He got rid of Dylan so maybe he can get rid of another member of our flock. Me and nudge were skating beside each other when two girls around nudges age skate past us talking pretty loud (well for bird kids) but one word catches my attention "fang". They kept talking "I can't believe Fang left Max. He was all max I'm leaving you because I loooove you" the girl with the colorful floppy hat says "I know right?" the girl with green eyes says. "Also the end of maximum ride in 2012! It's like the max ride apocalypse!" floppy exclaims "nooo it can't end" greeny says while dramatically waving her hands in the air. I turn to nudge "follow those two girls closely so you can hear what they're saying but don't look suspicious" I say "ok max! Were like spi mmhmmmh" I cover nudges mouth before she can continue.

We keep listening to them "stupid angel when she votes max out of the flock!" greeny says. Floppy starts skating backwards and goes wide eyed when she sees me and Nudge. Floppy whispers to greeny and pulls her to the side of the rink

Floppy and greeny pov aka us the epic llamaz

"It couldn't be them could it?"

"_Maybe"_

"Holy shizz! Max just called her nudge and she just yelled to gazzy!"

"_It is!"_

"_**Omg!"**_

_It is!_

"No way!"

"_Accidently bump in to one of them and fall maybe they'll help that ought to get their attention?"_

"Or just go say hi and ask were nudge got her shirt whoa were did she get her shirt! It's so cool! Come on!"

Max pov

Floppy and greeny are coming towards us. Floppy turns to Nudge and asks "excuse me? But where did you get that shirt it's really cool!" Nudge says "oh thanks! I got it at Zellers they have all these hilarious sayings on them I tried to get max to buy one but she mmhmphamm" "once nudge starts shell never stop!" I say. Floppy and greeny start chuckling "cool thanks max thanks Nudge!" and they start to walk away "oh ya almost forgot we know what you are. Search maximum ride the angel experiment tell gazzy how cool we think he is and hug fang he secretly wants a hug" they say. Floppy and greeny go back to skating.

Fang pov

"Hey Angel you want to go get some hot chocolate?"

"Sure fang!"She says we get our hot chocolate and I lead her over to a "ride"/dishwasher "go in it's a water ride!" I say. Being the gullible girl she is she goes in. I close the door and turn the dial to sack and deep fry

_30 mins later_

*ding* hmmm angels done ooo meat tastes like chicken om nom nom nom *eats arm* after that I bring some of angel outside to max. I'm chewing on a leg om nom nom nom "hey Fang?" max says "yes" I say om nom nom nom "where's angel?" she says "I dunnooooo" I say om nom nom nom "Fang! What did you do?" she asks "nothing. Meat?" I hold out a piece of meat to her "Fang that's a wing with … WHITE FEATHERS on it you cooked angel?" "Ya…." I say chewing om nom nom. Max then hugs me "THANK YOU!" she squeals "you are my idol!" Iggy yells from down the rink " Max?" I say " mhmm?" she says "who the frig let the blind guy skate?

The end!


End file.
